Through Her Eyes
by icesk8er93
Summary: Ever wonder why Selena cried during Stay? How she felt about Niley? This is her story.How she learned to let go of Nick and figure out what what we knew all along from just one song. AntiNelena/ Niley


**Hey everybody! I know your waiting on the next chapter of First Loves Stay With You Forever but I just HAD to get this story out! Its pretty short but I had the idea and couldn't resist! Its from a while ago but I just got the idea today from watching the Stay music video for about the 1000000 time! Haha xD Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

Selena's POV

"Nicky I really want to see your show! Just once!" I begged my on and off again boyfriend in his hotel room. We were hanging out in his room on a Saturday afternoon. I sat on his bed and watched him play his guitar next to me.

"Selena I don't know," Nick rolled his eyes strumming a new song I had never heard.

We've always had trouble in the past but this time around we've been trying our best to make it work. Our relationship usually goes back and forth because of _her. _He could never make up his mind. _She _had broken his heart for the 100th time. As usual he came crawling back to me. He was just lucky that I loved him so much to take him back so quickly. I was visiting him because I missed him too much while he was on tour. Lately though I've noticed that I just seemed to bother him. He was always so moody yet when I would tell him that he would just say how he's tired and doesn't mean it. Usually when he gave me that crap I would just roll my eyes causing him to assure me that I'm his "number one." Whatever.

"But Nick I really want to see you perform!" I whined making him wince and stop playing his guitar.

"Fine. But at the end of the show okay? I don't want to make a big deal and have the paparazzi see us together," Nick answered me. Finally giving me what I want. He always did no matter how upset he would get with me. He always came through because he loved me.

"Yay! Okay I promise! Thanks Nicky!" I smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek earning me a small smile. We were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Our eyes went to the phone on the table next to where I was sitting. Lazily I grabbed it for him. Looking on the caller ID, I automatically groaned throwing the phone at him. Why the hell was _she _calling? I saw Nick smile before answering it.

"Hey Miley!" He answered enthusiastically beaming getting up and going to talk in the bathroom making me sigh. Why couldn't I hear the conversation?

I knew they would always be best friends. They've been through a lot together. They would always talk for a while, get back together, fight, get back together again, fight, then just give up. Usually when that would happen Nick and I would get back together and she would start seeing someone else. Then she would come back into his life some way and interfere. It always bothered me but I didn't want to ruin my relationship with Nick. But, no matter what I would always hate her. We never would get along because Nick was always in between us. It pisses me off that she has to come back. She hurts him so much and I always end up picking up the pieces. Maybe that's why I resented her so much. Nick always told me that I was his number one and couldn't even compare to her. That's why I was with him. Because I knew he would always love me more than her, no matter what she put him through. I trusted Nick with my life. He told me he was officially done with her and made his decision. He was with me forever. I believe him with all my heart.

Interrupting my thoughts I heard Nick jam his fist through the wall and I heard shouting from the bathroom.

"Miley! How could you do something so stupid? He doesn't love you. Why would you stay with him!" I heard Nick scream. Obviously Miley was back with Liam. Once Nick and Miley got into another fight that was it. Miley went to Liam and Nick went to me. Liam and Miley got into a fight and had been broken up for months. That's how she came back to Nick. Now that she's back with that Australian guy, she'll leave Nick alone and he'll be all about me. That thought made me smile.

"I don't care what he said to you. I asked you to stay and you left me. What makes him so different?" I heard Nick ask her, broken.

"Why are you afraid with me but not him?" Nick asked her quietly. I wish I could hear her end of the conversation. Why is it making me feel awful? Why is he so broken with Miley when hes with me? Ugh.

"You're not the only one though Miley. I was scared too," I heard him mumble. Why does it matter? Hes with me shouldn't that be enough for him? Wasn't I enough?

"Damnit Miley! Don't bring Selena into this!" He yelled at her. Shouldn't I be involved? I am his girlfriend now. She doesn't matter. At least that's what he always told me. I heard him groan before the door flew open. His tearful eyes meant mine and he sighed.

"What happened?" I asked him quietly.

"Just Miley, no big deal. Listen I need to get ready for the show. Come towards the end of it. I'll see you later on tonight," He obviously was trying to get rid of me. I smiled sweetly giving him and hug and kiss.

"Bye baby, I'm always here," With those words I left him to cry over his ex girlfriend. I just didn't understand.

Later on that night, I did exactly what he asked me too. I went towards the end of his show. I cheered for him and ignored the passion in his voice as he sang songs all about her. Inside I wished they were about me, even though I knew they weren't.

Suddenly it got quiet. I saw Nicks small eyes meet mine. I gave him an encouraging smile, which he ignored. Turning to face the audience he took it all in.

"I um sat down and wrote a song that I want to play for you tonight. Its pretty special…Its called Stay," Nick said looking down. I heard the tune I heard him playing at the hotel. Finally. This must be about me. I waited for him sing about the love he felt for me.

_Its hard to believe,_

_Where we are '_

_yourhand in mine, babe,_

_Feels right somehow _

_Nigh is so still_

_So don't make a sounds its almost perfect, babe _

_So promise you'll never look down_

_We've had our past, I know_

_lets leave that behind.'_

_Cause none of it lasts,_

_ All that we have is tonight_

_'Cause you're not the only one,Who's ever felt this way_

_don 't let the world cave in_

_,Just tell me that youll stay _

_Now that the pain is done,_

_No need to be afraid_

_We don't have time to waste,_

_Just tell me that you'll stay._

I have never seen Nick have so much passion in a song before tonight. Listening to the words, tears filled my eyes as I thought back to the conversation Nick had with Miley. He had asked _her_ to stay. He had told _her_ _she _wasn't the only one. He told _her_ not be afraid. This song wasn't for me. I watched him sing this song all for her. The pain and love he felt through this song wasn't for me. It never would be. I started crying watching Nick cry. The only difference was that I was crying for him. He was crying for her. He always would. He would always love her. Words were just words. He didn't love me, no matter what he said to me.

_Beautiful, one of a kind_

_ You're something special babe_

_,And you don't even realize_

_That you're my heart's desire_

_All that I needed and more. I know you're scared,_

_But I promise, babe,_

_I'm not who I was before_

_. 'Cause you're not the only one,_

_Who's ever felt this _

_don't let the world cave in,_

_Just tell me that you'll Stay _

_Now that the pain is done,_

_No need to be afraid _

_We don't have time to waste,_

_Just tell me that you'll Stay _

_Cause youre not the only one,_

_Whos ever felt this way_

_Dont let the world cave in,_

_Just tell me that youll stay _

_Now that the pain is done,_

_no need to be afraid _

_We don't have time to waste,_

_Just tell me that you'll me, tell me you'll , tell me that you'll stay._

I ignored the flashes I heard. At this point I didn't care how many pictures were taken. I knew that my tears were going to end up all over the internet. I didn't let that bother me that much. Right now my heart was hurting for myself and Nick. This was it for Nick and I. After the song with tears streaming down his face he looked over at me and noticed I had the same expression. Pain. Love. Acceptance. I would let him go to her. I wouldn't be there for him to go back to. It was over. With one last small smile at him, I walked away. We were done. I left the concert crying so hard. How could I be so stupid? I wasn't meant for Nick. I finally realized what the whole world saw. Nick and Miley were destined for each other. They would work out their problems. I knew they would find a way too. Getting into the limo I wiped the tears. I wasn't enough for Nick, but I would be for someone else. I loved him. He didn't love me. It was time to finally accept that and move on. I gave one last look at the place that my heart broke for him for the last time.

Getting my phone out of my bag I dialed the one number I swore I never would.

"Hi Miley," I greeted.

"Um…hey Selena," Miley greeted sounded very confused.

"I know you probably have no idea why I'm calling but I thought it would be right to tell you that Nick and I are done," I informed her swallowing down the tears.

"I'm sorry Selena. I know you really loved him," Miley answered sounding apologetic. I'm an actress and that apology was all acting. I practically heard a small smile forming from over the phone.

"I know you went to Liam but Miley, you need to be with Nick," I whispered letting a tear fall.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Because he loves you. He doesn't love me. He was meant for you. I know that your still hurting over him but tell him you'll stay with him. Liam's not the one for you," It killed me to tell her all of this.

"Thank you Selena, I'm sorry it didn't work out for you," I could hear Mileys voice break over the phone. She would tell him. I knew she would. She needed to get the strength and then she would go back with him and stay with him forever. Through it all.

"Thank you Miley," I thanked. Hanging up the phone with a heavy heart I gazed out the window, knowing I was leaving for the last time. I couldn't help but let out a smile through my tears. Nick will be happy with her. I'll always love him, but it was time to let him go. I wasn't in the way anymore.

**THE END! I was thinking about writing about Nileys conversation but I thought this was a good place to end it. Let me know if you want this to be a two shot! Please review and let me know what you thought! It was difficult for me to write such a different story so please let me know if you liked it or not. If you hadn't already check out my Niley story First Loves Stay With You Forever. Thanks for reading! =]**


End file.
